A Queen's Lament
by Nature9000
Summary: After a stressful day of work, all Tori wants to do is climb into bed and sleep, but before doing that she finds her two young children waiting to talk to her about a dusty old album she put away so long ago. As she obliges them, she finds herself becoming lost in her own memories, leaving her children to inspire her to make a call that could impact their lives.
1. Passage of Time

A Queen's Lament

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: It takes place in the future, enjoy the oneshot!

* * *

-A PASSAGE OF TIME-

"One more for the road!" Cried a drunken man raising his whiskey glass into the smoke filled air. He had a scantily clad blonde leaning against him, laughing uncontrollably as two of his friends swayed and shouted while downing their liquor. Behind them was a small makeshift stage with a pot-bellied middle aged man clad in stained clothing and a messy beard. In his hand he held a dusty looking beer bottle, and from his lips he belted out the words to a karaoke song, but the man remained out of tune for the duration.

Cleaning up a spill on the polished oak bar was a woman of thirty-eight. Her soft brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and her tired brown eyes studied the drunkards at the end of her bar. She left the rag and moved over to the whiskey bottles, grabbing the Jameson off to fill the man's request. "Last one," she said while setting the glass down in front of him. "You've had enough, I need to cut you off at this point."

She had complaints about the group already. They were driving people away and getting out of hand, so this was one of those times she'd have to push them out and call a taxi. "Aw we're not doing anything wrong." The man looked around, laughing loudly and causing the patrons seated at the tables in the lobby to shake their heads.

The woman's brow furrowed and the two creases on her forehead seemed to intensify with her frown lines beside her lips. "You're unruly. I've got two children at home that I don't see for nearly ten hours a day, and for ten hours a day I get to have a break from them and deal with unruly adults that act like children." The man raised an eyebrow and the woman slid her hands to her hips. "Now this is my bar, and when I say you've had enough and you're getting out of hand, it's because customers are complaining and I'm losing business. Now, you can finish off that last glass of whiskey, and I'll call you a cab, otherwise I can call the police and instruct them of a disorderly drunk. Which will it be?"

"Fine." The man grabbed the fresh whskey with a huff and the woman's lips turned up into a pleasant smile. "Geez lady. What's biting your ass?"

The woman was no pushover, and in her career she couldn't afford to be. "Exhaustion." She rolled her eyes and moved back to the spill she'd been cleaning up. Her eyes drifted up to a man walking towards her, he had short brown hair and a charming smile. She straightened herself and exhaled softly. "What can I get for you?"

"Just leaving you a tip." The man pushed a five dollar bill into the tip jar and turned his eyes towards hers. "That's for putting up with that group."

"I'm a barmaid, I'm used it, but thanks."

"What are you doing working a bar, anyway? You don't seem the type." She worked the _Royale Bar _some nights while working as a waitress other nights at the local Red Lobster. There were also nights she took classes at the local college so she could get a degree and an actual job to better take care of her children.

"I'm just doing what I can to get by, is all." The man took a seat at the bar and motioned to a bottle of Paulaner. The woman grabbed the beer and uncapped it for the man.

"Ten hours a day? I couldn't help but overhear." He took the beer with a grateful nod and frowned at her. "Don't you have a husband to help out?"

"Nope. The last man in my life left me high and dry when my second was born. I don't intend to marry again."

"I see, it must be hard for you then."

"I do what I can." In the corner of her eyes, she saw the drunkard get up from the barstool and proceed to remove his shirt. She raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily as the man swung it at a nearby table that two patrons were sitting at. The glasses on the table fell off and smashed on the ground, causing a great deal of pain for the headache that had already been brewing. "Alright, that's the last straw." She smacked her hand on the bar and raised her voice above the others, bringing all chatter and sound in the bar to a grinding halt.

The man froze in place and turned his almond sized eyes onto her. "Come on Miss Tori…" Tori walked over to the man and grabbed his shirt, instantly forcing it back onto his body.

"You're done. I've told you once, I've told you twice, and I'm not telling you again. If I have to treat you like my kids, so be it. Sit down, and don't make another peep." The man started to say something, but was cut off when she lifted her hand and shouted out. "I said not another word. Sit your ass down."

He did as instructed, not daring to speak for fear of another lashing. The blonde swung her arm around the man and looked up at Tori. "Don't call the police, miss, he won't mess up again. I promise." She studied the woman closely and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll call the taxicab, your last drinks are on the house though. I'll give you that much. Other than that, control yourselves and do not do anything to agitate the other patrons."

"Yes! Sorry…"

"Good, now let me make that call and get this mess cleaned up."

When finished with her job, she closed down the bar and made her way to her car where she took a sip of water from her water bottle and downed a couple Advil. She closed her eyes and rubbed her right temple to soothe the pounding of her head.

Her eyes opened and drifted to the sign over the bar. _Royale Bar_, and she was its 'queen', otherwise known as the person in charge. "If someone told me I'd end up this way twenty years ago, I'd laugh in their face." She closed the door and grabbed ahold of the steering wheel. Her shoulders rose and she cracked her neck on the right, then let out a heavy sigh as raindrops began to fall onto the windshield.

Once she arrived home, she found her two children sitting on the couch. They were asleep on the middle cushion, with the youngest resting her head on the shoulder of her elder sibling. Tori smiled warmly and exhaled softly as her heart swelled with relief.

A girl with long auburn hair walked into the room, she had purple mascara and pink lips. In her right hand was her cell phone. "Hi Miss Vega," the girl spoke softly and gazed at the children on the couch. "They were waiting for you, I think they fell asleep like that about thirty minutes ago."

It was amazing to see her daughters so calm, and asleep. The girls usually were hyper and constantly running around the house. This was the first time a babysitter of hers was able to keep them under control. "Thank you, Cheryl." She pulled her wallet from her purse and studied the cash inside. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh for the first visit, nothing. We had a great time making arts and crafts." Cheryl smiled at her and Tori lowered her wallet, raising an eyebrow and turning up half a smile. "The girls were very well behaved too."

"My girls?" She chuckled in disbelief and shook her head. "What did you do to get them to do that?"

"What my parents did with me and my brother growing up." She shrugged and started to smile. "Kept them entertained with stuff to do, and stayed with them."

"That's what I do." Or at least it was what she tried to do. She was a good mother, always doing her best to be there for her children, but life was hard and she couldn't always be there. It was true that interaction was key, but many times she was too tired or stressed out and couldn't spend a good amount of quality time with her kids. She was trying to change that, and hoped that once she got her degree and a good career, that would change. "My girls don't get a lot of quality time unfortunately, but I appreciate it."

"Why not?"

"A heavy workload." She heaved forth a heavy sigh and pushed her wallet back into her purse. "Thank you again, Cheryl. I'd love to schedule you again." Finding the right babysitter had always been difficult, and she'd been hesitant hiring a seventeen year old girl to do the job, but seeing her girls in such a peaceful state was heartwarming.

Once the babysitter left, she moved beside her eldest and sat down, watching the girls. Her oldest was only twelve, and resembled her in appearance. She had soft brown hair that curled around her ears, and bangs that were neatly trimmed over her hazel eyes. The youngest was nine, she had curly, auburn hair like the man that was her father. Her hair framed her oval face.

Tori reached over to her youngest and swept a few strands from her freckled cheeks. She leaned over them, kissing her daughters on the tops of their heads. Their eyes shifted and their lips drifted up into their cheeks. "Chelsea, Trina, it's time go up to your room. Let momma tuck her angels into bed."

Her eldest, Chelsea, opened her eyelids halfway and mumbled softly. "I don't want to go to bed, momma. We wanted to be with you awhile."

"But it's late, and you both have school tomorrow."

Her youngest rolled over and slowly moved her hand over, placing it gently on Tori's arm. "Can't we skip it, mommy?" Trina gazed up innocently at her mother and smiled pleadingly. "Miss Cheryl was really nice, but we missed you."

"I missed you two too." Tori leaned back slowly, studying her children with a compassionate gaze. She could hardly turn them away, but knew how important it was for them to get some sleep. "Tell you what, if you want to spend time with mommy, you can sleep in my room tonight. I'll be glad to spend some time with my babies."

"Thank you mommy." She wanted to ask for time off from work, but she didn't get that privilege. Fortunately she'd be finished with schooling in a matter of weeks and could start looking for work as a Biology teacher. This would give her better pay, better hours, and more time with her children.

Once the girls were ready and dressed for bed, they climbed up on either side of their mother in the bed. Tori was sitting up against her headboard and had a dusty old photo album that Chelsea pulled off the shelf and gave to her. The pictures inside were difficult to look at, as they brought about many memories she'd long since put behind her.

"Is this why you girls were staying up?" She smirked at her daughters as they gazed up with the best innocent expressions they could come up. "Now what have I told you about going through someone elses personal belongings without permission?"

"We were curious, momma," Chelsea admitted, "We're sorry."

"It's fine sweetie." Tori turned the page in her photo album and sighed at a picture of friends she'd not seen since high school. "Why did you want the photo album, girls?"

"We wanted to know who the people in the pictures are. Why haven't we ever seen them?"

"Oh gosh…" She took a deep breath and swept her fingers over the glossy, but aged photo. "These are just some very old friends of mine. Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Andre. I haven't heard from them in a very long time, girls."

Contrary to what popular shows on television would have people believe, real life gets in the way of things. It was very rare for high school or childhood friends to stay together forever. Sure it happened sometimes, but it usually involves a great deal of commitment. "Why not?" Trina moved her hand over the photo and leaned forward, studying it closely. "They seem like good people."

"Oh they were, I put all my energy into my friendship with them, actually." Perhaps it was too much energy, because it meant she neglected other things in life that were more important than friends. "As you grow up, girls, try to understand that it isn't friendships that remain forever. You'll understand one day that as people grow, they change, and eventually they drift apart. Even long after I'm gone, girls, the only relationship that will ever be forever will be the one that you two have with each other."

Trina's nose crinkled and she lifted her head, pulling back from Tori. "What does that mean, momma? You'll always be here."

"Oh I'd love that very much." Tori chuckled at her daughter and gently kissed the top of her head. Trina curled up and cuddled closer to her, then pointed back to the photo.

"Whatever happened to all of them?"

"Oh they went their separate ways." Life was funny that way. Opportunities come along and people move, and when that happens it becomes difficult to maintain long distance relationships with friends or other people. "This is Robbie…" She pointed to the curly haired man in the photo. "He got a ventriloquist act after he finished college, and moved to New York, that's the last any of us heard from him."

"What's a ventriloquist?"

"It's a person that can make their voice come out of other things." Trina's lips formed a circle and her eyes widened in awe. Tori hummed as she tried to think of the best example. "Do you remember that comedian we watched last week? The man with the puppets that were talking to him and the audience?"

"Mhm, is that ventriloquism?"

"In a way, yes." She looked back to the photograph and frowned at the image of Cat. She couldn't tell the girls what became of her because it wasn't something they needed to hear about. Unfortunately, Cat never went to college, her scores were not high enough. She wound up on welfare and painkillers. The girl slowly drifted away and moved into an assisted living home, unable to support herself without someone else.

As for Beck and Jade, the eventually split up. The last thing Tori heard from them was Beck had been diagnosed with narcissism and had become more controlling towards Jade. She filed for divorce and he moved away, getting a job at some community theater somewhere in Florida. "Now Jade-the girl with the long hair and dark clothing there…I know I talked to her about five years ago. She's a mommy now just like I am."

"She is? Is she a good mommy?"

"I think so. She has a son and lives in Texas." Jade had been looking up old friends and was able to find Tori's number. Tori was still in California and kept her maiden name, after all. "The last I heard, she was a guidance counselor at an elementary school."

Chelsea lifted her head with a sudden gasp and her lips stretched into a wide grin. "Like Mrs. Orr at Shady Oaks?" Her eyes held a youthful enthusiasm that seemed to draw Tori in. Tori nodded gently.

"Yes. Chelsea, just like that." Granted Jade's life had become busy between work and her job, she was a single mother just like Tori. At least, that's how it was the last time they spoke. They tried to maintain contact and keep up a friendship, but both women had changed so much, and there was so much distance that they never found time to keep up contact.

"What about him?" Chelsea pointed at Andre, and Tori's heart stalled. Andre had been one of the better friends, and they did try to date at one point, but it didn't work out. He was too into other women to focus on having a relationship with just one woman, so Tori dumped him and moved on. "Do you ever talk to him?"

"No. I think Jade told me he got a job as a piano teacher somewhere up in Colorado." It had been fifteen years since she saw him last. If she knew her friends would have grown apart, she would have paid more attention to her family. Not a day went by that she didn't think about them, though it wasn't as though she regretted it.

Though in the back of her mind, she was certain that she did. As Tori turned the page, the first picture her eyes landed on broke her heart. Her shoulders fell and her eyes grew tired as they met the gazes of her parents staring back from the crinkled photo.

Trina's face scrunched once more and her eyes slanted as her voice rose with question. "Who are they?" Tori's gaze drifted to her child and her lips sank as a sadness drifted over her.

It was Chelsea that answered, however. "That's Grandma. I remember her!" Indeed it was their grandparents, but Trina had been too young to remember them. Trina whined and grabbed the edges of the book, pulling it towards her and studying the photograph. "Grandma went away six years ago, Trina."

"I don't understand, sis." Trina turned her eyes up to Tori and let out another whine. "What does Chelsea mean, momma?" Tori let out a sad sigh and put her hand over the photo, struggling to keep herself from tearing up. She cleared away a lump forming in her throat and shook her head.

"I will tell you when you are older, okay dear?" Trina frowned and settled back into her position, shrugging gently. How could she explain death to a nine year old girl? It wasn't easy, especially when she had to do it with Chelsea when she was much younger.

David and Holly divorced after several years of marriage, with David proclaiming it was the most miserable time of his life and he was glad it was over. The affair with Gary had only been the cherry on top for him, evidently. When that happened, Gary himself ended the relationship with Holly, leaving her alone with a broken heart. The woman was never the same and spent her final years in silence, depending on Tori to take care of her for a long time before succumbing to a heart attack.

David himself had avoided them for a long time, though he tried to initiate contact with both of his daughters. A failure on part of Katrina, but Tori tried to give him a chance. He died when Chelsea was born. He was trying to subdue a home invasion that he'd been called to, and was shot from behind by the burglar. He had only a month to go before retirement.

Despite not picking the album up in years, she knew what was on the next page. Her fingers tucked themselves under the crisp page and her brow furrowed as her heart began to pound in her chest. Tori held her breath and carefully turned the page.

The air left her lungs and grew tense around her as she studied the photograph of herself in the midst of a mutual hug with her elder sister. Chelsea and Trina both studied her for a second, then looked to the photograph. Tori moved her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, scoffing under her breath as her eyelid grew moist.

After telling her children throughout their lives how important it was for them to remain close and care for one another, this moment would likely be the hardest for her. How could she explain to them that she knew so little of her own sister?

They had a much better relationship than Tori had with Trina. For a time, Tori understood it was her fault. For so long she'd been eager to maintain her friendships that she didn't pay much mind to her family. They were as hard on Trina as Trina had been to them, but she should have made sure her sister knew she was still important.

"Who is this, Mommy?" Trina's voice shook her. She opened her mouth to speak, but only air came from her lips.

"That, girls, is your aunt." When her friends had gone to college, there was a crucial moment where she'd made friends with another small group of people. They were at a restaurant when Trina came by to ask her something. For fear of being in the same situation she'd been with her other friends, Tori sat there and told the new friends she made that she didn't know who Trina was and had nothing to do with her. It was just a small thing at the time, meant only to avoid having these new friends know she felt her sister was crazy, but it turned out to be one of the final insults.

After that, Trina didn't speak to her again for the longest time, only looking at her with disappointment and sorrow. Trina started getting into fights with Holly over the affair, finally speaking her mind about the way she felt about the way things were. She also argued heavily with David, then one day when she went to college, she spoke to Tori one last time. Unfortunately all it was, was to say 'goodbye'. Maybe meant to be a heartfelt farewell, but it left her feeling cold.

"Growing up, your aunt and I had a relationship much like the two of you have." Her girls smiled and reached over her, taking each other's hand. This warmed Tori's heart, but also saddened her. Her voice lowered to a whisper as her daughters hugged. "She had a tendency to try be the center of attention sometimes, and I guess I took her for granted because of it." The girls didn't hear her, much to her pleasure. She didn't want them to think that siblings were meant to have bad relationships. "I let things get out of hand because I cared more for my friendships than my relationship with her…That's why I tell you girls to always be close to each other, to care for one another."

"What, momma?"

"Nothing girls." She didn't want them to make the same mistakes that she had in life. Everyone makes them, and nobody is perfect. "It's like I always tell you two. Don't ever let anybody or anything come between you two, because in the end, it is the only relationship you're meant to have until the end of time."

Her girls looked up in contemplation. She smiled sadly and cupped her youngest child's cheek with her hand, gazing into her eyes. "Friends will enter your life, and they will leave your life. Parents are much older than you, and we won't always be around…" She closed the album and drew out a slow breath. "Eventually you'll grow up and find someone for which to share your lives, but marriage is far off for each of you."

"We don't have a daddy, do we?"

"No. I don't know where your father is. See, even when you marry, maybe it will work out but maybe it won't. You'll need to hold on to each other, because you'll have each other to lean on when all these other relationships seem to fade. Don't you ever hold anyone else above your sibling, do you understand?"

"Yes momma." They rolled their eyes and smiled at each other, laughing lightly. Chelsea folded her arms over the book and looked up to Tori. "So where is our aunt now? Why haven't we met her?"

Tori glanced at her clock and set the book on the end table. "That's a story for another night, girls. It's midnight, and both of you need to be at school tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Chelsea rolled out of the bed and Trina lifted up. "Come on Tri! Let's go to sleep."

"Alright." Trina hugged her mother and hopped out of the bed. "Goodnight mommy, love you!"

"Love you girls too." She watched her children rush out of the room and into their bedroom directly across the hall. As a tear ran along her face, she turned her eyes onto the album. Her daughters were an inspiration to her, more than they ever knew. Her voice softened as she swept her fingers through the dust on the front cover. "Maybe if things had worked out differently, you'd be here helping me instead of my having to hire a babysitter all the time. God knows I could have used your help when Andrew left me alone, or when mom died. I know you were at the funeral, I just wish we could have spoken then."

She never wanted to think about it at the time, but Trina had been right when she left. She may have cared, but on the surface it appeared much differently. Her attitude towards her parents, her own uncles and aunts, and even down to her sister was apathetic when it came to her friends. She held them on pedestals, she dreamt of becoming a big time singer-too naïve to realize that only a small percentage of people even got to achieve fame and glory.

With a groan, Tori picked herself up from the bed and walked towards her daughters' bedroom. When she entered, she was surprised to see them already asleep in the bed. They were locked in a hug. The scene charmed her, relieving her. "Goodnight girls, sleep tight…" She stepped out of the room and closed the door a crack, to let the light from the hallway spill out.

As her eyes drifted to the wall, she couldn't help but to smile at the family pictures that stretched across it. She bowed her head and furrowed her brow. With a heavy breath, she returned to her bedroom and slowly pulled open the drawer of the end table.

Inside was a crumpled paper with an old number written down. Tori gently removed the paper, handling it with utmost care as if it would tear away at her touch. It had been written down hastily when her fiancé left before she discovered pregnancy with her youngest child.

This phone number she wrote down, she found it after searching for some time, but she never had the courage to dial it and stashed it away.

The thought always hung on the back of her mind, would her sister ever help her out if she needed it? Would she even talk to her? There was a chance, but she never wanted to find out. Watching her daughters interact gave her a desire to know, however, and her life was stressful enough that it would be nice if she could have her sister around to at least talk to.

There still was nothing in life she truly regretted. Her decisions in life were her own and they led her to where she was now, and what she had was two very beautiful young daughters that looked up to their mother no matter how difficult things became for the three of them.

With her headache from earlier returning, she could only think on how strenuous things were becoming for her with work, studies, and even home life. She didn't have time for friendships, but being alone was difficult still.

Tori slowly reached for her phone, dialing the number with a shaky finger. The trembling of her hand intensified once she put the phone to her ear and listened to the incessant ringing on the other line.

For twelve years, she never _needed_ anybody. She developed a great deal of pride as a single mother. Her children were her livelihood and damn anyone that would get between her and her babies. It would often be a cold day in hell before she asked anybody for help, but at the same time, she was nobody's fool. No matter how strong she was, things could easily break-there wasn't any guarantee she could get a teaching job once she got her degree, and her job as a waitress was shaky. If she lost that job and only had her bartending job, there was no way she could pay for a babysitter on top of everything else.

After three rings, a young voice came over the phone. "Hello?" Tori paused and slanted her eyes. The voice sounded as though it belonged to a teenager, perhaps fourteen or fifteen years of age. She could hear rapid chatting in the background, a boy and a girl. Closer to the phone was what sounded like a toddler's laugh. "Rachel, John, I am on the phone right now! Keep it quiet, please. I thought mom told you two to go to bed?"

Tori held her breath as the noise in the background silenced. The girl once more asked for a response. Tori's eyes slid down and the corners of her lips pulled up into a subtle smile. "Hello there is your mother there?"

"About knee deep in baby diaper." Tori winced and stifled a chuckle. "Can I ask who is calling?"

"Just an old friend of hers." Her eyes misted as she listened to the sound of footsteps in the background. Soon the girl's voice was replaced by a familiar, but more mature voice.

"Hello, this is Katrina speaking. Who am I talking to?"

"Hey Trina…It's been a while."

There came a long pause, and for a second Tori thought maybe her sister hung up on her. "Victoria? How long has it been?"

"Not counting mom's funeral and dad's funeral? I'd say anywhere between fifteen or eighteen years." Her voice started to falter and she made a quick attempt to salvage it. "I see you've got a family now."

"Yes. What did you think, that I'd end up at a dead end job with no husband or children?" Tori held her breath and shook her head. "Anyway, last I saw you, you had two kids with you, how are they?"

"They're doing well, I'm doing the best I can, Trina." She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. Her fingers swept along her pants and she slowly looked from her bedroom at the door of her daughters' room. "They'd like to know their aunt, I think, and I…would like to see you again."

"Oh. I see. A little sudden, I think." She heard the teenager's voice in the background once more, asking if she was her own aunt. Tori smiled at the question and closed her eyes, holding in a chuckle. "I'm a busy woman now, Tori. I'm in charge of the CSI division at work, I've got four children and a husband who works as well."

"I've got a lot on my plate too, Trina. You know mom and dad aren't around anymore, and it's just me and the girls. It's not like I want anything, really. I only thought maybe, you know-" She hesitated when she heard the girl say something again. Trina responded with a chuckle and cleared her throat.

"I think maybe we could work something out, Tori. I don't know when I can get time off to drive out to where you are, but who knows, anything is possible. I'm in the middle of a case right now, and I'm a little surprised you have my number, but you're free to keep it, I suppose. Call me in a week or two and we'll see how things look then. I know my children have been asking about you as well, and Megan here won't stop talking about you."

Her heart rose up and the tension in the air seemed to subside. At least there was the chance of reconnection. "I'll do that." Whatever this meant, surely it was a good thing. "It would mean a lot to my daughters, and myself."

"Same here. I guess I've missed my little sister, but anyway…you've caught me at a bad time. I'm trying to change Eric's diaper and get him back to sleep."

"Oh yikes, I know how that goes. I will let you get back to that, Trina. Goodbye, I'll talk to you later."

"Right. Goodbye, Tori." She paused at Trina's words and smiled, they didn't sound cold any longer but rather held a sense of promise. The future was uncertain, and nothing was guaranteed in life, but there was one thing she was certain of. If you didn't at least try, then there would never be the chance of any certainty or hope for the future.

* * *

I was debating whether to post this or keep it as one of the oneshots/stories I write to flex my writing skills. Figured I'd put it up for you, hope you liked it


	2. A Sibling's Reconnection

A Queen's Lament

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Some people requested I make a second part to this, so I shall. Because Tori's youngest shares her aunt's name, I'm going to be referring to her sister as her full name 'Katrina' and the child as 'Trina' to avoid confusion.

* * *

-A REUNION-

"Momma, are we there _yet_?" Asked the groggy child in the backseat. It was nearly a four hour drive to Las Vegas, Nevada and both girls had little sleep despite being told to get to bed numerous times. Tori looked into the rearview mirror and saw Trina rubbing her eyes. Her blonde curls were in small, messy ponytails.

"I'm afraid we've got a little bit of a journey left, sweetheart. We'll get there soon though." This was their first visit to her sister's after making the phone call more than a month ago. Katrina still was unable to drive out due to her casework, and it was easier for Tori to find some time to drive out.

She was able to land a job as a substitute teacher and left her job at the _Red Lobster_. For now she still needed money to feed her girls, so she kept her bartending job and was allowed time off to see her sister.

Chelsea reached around and tapped Tori on the shoulder. "How much further is it, then?" She glanced at the GPS and moved her eyebrows in towards the middle.

"About fifteen more minutes." She felt a tremendous amount of anxiety weighing down on her, and had been shrugging them off for the duration of the drive. The closer she came to her destination, the harder it became. "Now remember, I want you girls on your best behavior when we see your Aunt."

"Yes momma." She talked with Katrina over the phone many times in the last month, so she was certain both were looking forward to this visit. She was thrilled to meet her nieces and nephew, just as Katrina would was in meeting Chelsea and Trina.

She focused her eyes on the road, listening as her daughters chatted with one another, trying to figure out what their aunt would be like. Tori herself was excited to find out, because it had been so long. Anything could happen. She was also interested in meeting Charles, Katrina's husband. He was a basketball coach at the local high school, so he was never home when she and Katrina spoke.

Upon arriving at the house, she parked alongside the curb and kept her hands gripping the steering wheel. She glanced at the two story brick home and felt her stomach knot up.

In the backseat, Trina had fallen back asleep while Chelsea played a handheld videogame. Tori took a deep breath and studied the wooden front door. It was taking a great deal of strength to tear away and get her girls out of the car, so much so that she was beginning to worry that she would decide to drive off. "We're here, girls."

Chelsea nudged Trina awake and flashed a grin as she eagerly pushed open the car door. As her daughters piled out, she had no choice but to follow suit. Many thoughts were running through her mind, but not faster than her heart could strike her. Even though she talked to her sister about this visit numerous times, she still had no idea what to say.

It was difficult to remind herself that Katrina had given the green light to this, and there was truly nothing to fear. She didn't want to do or say anything to anger the woman, and was terrified of putting her off. Regardless, if her sister hadn't given her the okay, she wouldn't be making this trip. On part, she felt both of them were doing this more than just for themselves, but for their children. It was important that their children know their family.

The walk towards the door felt to her how an inmate on death row must feel walking towards an uncertain fate. As the sweat trickled down her neck, she could feel something tugging at her. When she glanced down, her youngest was reaching for her hand and smiling with a calming reassurance. She smiled back and curled her hand around her child's.

"You look scared mommy," Trina stated simply, "Why are you scared?"

"Mommy isn't afraid, sweetie. I'm only nervous. I've not seen your Aunt in a long time." Trina's eyes widened slightly and her lips formed an oval.

"This is big for all of us?" Tori smiled slightly and felt her daughter's gentle squeeze on her hand. "Don't worry mommy, I bet Aunt Katrina is really nice." Tori laughed and nodded. Through her conversations with her sister, Katrina seemed well off and was very friendly in the majority of their conversations, so if anything she expected her sister was nice. "I'll be brave if you are, momma."

"I'll try my best." She rubbed her daughters head and took a deep breath as she stepped in front of the door. Chelsea reached up and struck the doorbell, taking Tori by surprise.

When the door opened she saw the split image of Katrina when she was only fifteen years old, but with lighter brown hair and blue eyes. Tori did a double take and opened her mouth to speak, but was slow to the greeting. "Hi, you must be Aunt Tori. I'm Megan."

"You look so much like your mother…"

"I hope so." Megan chuckled once and smiled at the girls. "Oh and you two must be Chelsea and Trina." Tori gazed down at her daughters and smiled when she saw them looking at their cousin awe. "Mom's in the kitchen finishing up lunch. You guys can come in."

"Thank you."

"John and Rachel are upstairs, I'll go tell them you're here. Everyone's been looking forward to seeing you guys." Tori nodded and watched her neice hurry to the spiral staircase in the corner of the living room. Her heart pulsed as a tear ran along her cheek and her breath grew still.

The rest of the living room was a good sized, square area with desert brown carpeting and brown wood wall. The couch had two recliners on either side of it, separated only by end tables with lamps. There was a coffee table, then a television resting on a stand a few feet in front of it.

Nearby was a playpen, with Katrina's sixteen month old son asleep on a blanket inside. The sight warmed her heart. She was tempted to go and hold her nephew, but didn't want to disturb the child's slumber.

She saw a backdoor that led out into the backyard. There was a basketball goal standing on large concrete court. A man with short brown hair, shorts and a white t-shirt was practicing on it. Chelsea was the first to point him out. "That must be Uncle Charles, right?"

"That's right," came a soft yet firm reply. Tori felt a shiver run down her spine as her nerves shot up to clash against it. As she turned around, she smiled at Katrina standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She didn't look much different, though older and with slightly shorter hair. "Now, I thought I told Charles and Megan not to play basketball outside this morning."

Megan returned down the steps with a ten and eight year old girl and boy in tow. "I haven't been," the teenager replied with a grin. "I listen. Sometimes." Katrina put her hands to her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"The only reason you're not out there with your father is because I convinced you to help with the rolls." Megan laughed sheepishly and jumped off the last two steps.

Tori glanced at the two children, who were looking up at her with intrigue. The eldest was Rachel. She had sandy brown hair dressed in a ponytail sweeping the back of her neck, and bright blue eyes like her older sister. John was short for eight years of age, had eyes like his mother and dark brown hair cut short and spiked up in the front. He was wearing what appeared to be a tykes baseball uniform.

"Tri, you didn't tell me your son played baseball." Tori spoke with excitement. It was nice to see such an athletic family come from her sister, considering how Katrina was when she was young. A look of pride came over her sister and her smile brightened.

"Little leagues. He's a hitter like his grandpa was. You remember Dad played baseball through high school and college?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot about that."

Megan waved her hand and cleared her throat, calling the attention onto her for the moment. "I'm on the girls basketball team, and I do some tae kwon do like mom did!" Tori's heart fluttered hearing the news, she was proud of her sister's family, and a tad envious as well. Megan stepped behind her little sister and set her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Rachel's going into sixth grade gymnastics and cheerleading."

"That's amazing." She didn't know how her sister had any time to herself between her job and all of the games and practices her children must have. For a moment, it seemed that she may not have time to reconnect with family. "I'm glad to see all of you are doing so well."

"Thanks." Megan glanced at the back door and moved her finger to her chin. "Um, I'm going to go get dad." Katrina crossed her arms and smiled as her daughter hurried for the door. She shook her head slightly and faced Tori.

"I swear, sometimes that man gets so into things…the whole house could burn down and he wouldn't notice until he's finished with whatever it is he's doing. I love him, though." Tori nodded and walked over to her sister. Her nerves had gone down slightly seeing the children, but they were still eating away at her.

"It does seem like you'd be very busy." Katrina moved her arms down and raised her eyebrows. "I feel almost like I'd be intruding."

"Not at all." Tori's heart jumped up once more and she looked down to her children. They were standing close to her and studying Rachel and John. "I think I've got something to ease the children's shyness." The woman crouched to their level and met their gazes with a friendly smile. "Hey, we've made some dinosaur shaped cookies, everyone's allowed two before lunch." Chelsea lifted her eyebrows and Trina gasped happily.

"What kind?" Chelsea asked. "Chocolate chip?"

"Yes. Now if your mother is okay with it…" Katrina glanced up at Tori. Tori couldn't help but to laugh. It seemed appropriate that her sister's first act as aunt was to give the kids cookies.

"I'm fine with it."

Katrina pushed herself up and looked to her own children. "Rachel, John, why don't you share those cookies with them. Remember, two each, and no more than three before lunch." The two brightened in an instant and raced Chelsea and Trina into the kitchen.

Tori followed Katrina to the kitchen, sniffing the air and licking her lips as a variety of sweet smells tantalized her nostrils. "What did you make for lunch?"

"Honey glazed clover biscuits, crust-less ham and cheese sandwiches for the kids, as well as beans and rice with a small side of chicken noodle soup." Tori's lips parted and her stomach began to rumble.

"You went all out, it seems."

"You think that's a lot?" Katrina laughed and shook her head. "You're just lucky you didn't come during suppertime. That's usually the one time during the day we're all able to be together, so we make it a meal-very rarely do we eat out."

"Why not?"

"Charles doesn't find eating out to be all that healthy. I agree eating fresh is healthier, and eating at home is also better for the family in general because it provides that private time with each other at the dinner table."

"I can see that." It was hard in these days to be able to gather the family at dinner anymore. Even with her daughters, work called her away so much that she hadn't been able to make dinner for the girls and eat at the table with them.

She heard a door closing and turned around in time to see Charles following his daughter into the kitchen. "Sorry about that," Charles chuckled as Katrina stared at him while tapping her foot on the ground. "I got a little caught up."

"A little?" Katrina raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "I thought I said no playing basketball before my sister gets here?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you're still in trouble." His shoulders fell and he flashed a charming smile. Katrina quickly kissed the corner of his lips then motioned into the living room with a heavy sigh. "Go get cleaned up, dear. I've got the beans and rice on the warmer."

"I'll just get a change and wash up right quick." Charles glanced at Tori and shrugged. "Good to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit sweaty." She nodded at him and Katrina moved her fingers to her nose.

"Smelly too, dear."

"Right, right. I'll get on that." He laughed and tossed the basketball to his daughter. Megan caught it and watched as her father hurried off. The girl dribbled the ball on the ground and glanced quickly at her mom.

"Oh mom, you know Stephen in science class? He texted me asking if I'd like to go out this Saturday."

Katrina raised an eyebrow and moved her hands to her hips. "Well, just make sure he knows I'm a cop, first off." Megan rolled her eyes and Tori smiled as Katrina's words pulled her into a stint of nostalgia. "And this weekend? Don't you have to take your brother to the game?" Megan frowned as John looked up from the table and laughed. "Your father's got practice and you know I have to work this weekend."

"Yeah, I forgot." Megan sighed and turned her gaze onto her sister. "I can't wait for Rachel to start driving."

"By then you'll be in college, sweetheart."

"True."

After lunch, John and Rachel took Trina and Chelsea upstairs to play videogames. Tori and Megan sat in the recliners while Katrina and Charles sat on the couch with their son Eric curled up in his mother's lap. "So Tori, I know we've talked on the phone a few times, but how have things been?"

Tori tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and shrugged. "I guess exactly how one would expect a single mother working to support her family. Just recently I got a job as a substitute teacher. It's something until I can actually teach. Then I won't have to be a bartender anymore."

"You don't enjoy working at a bar?"

"Well, aside from the smell of smoke, alcohol and vomit, and dealing with drunks on a regular basis, the tips are okay. I'm happy too." This was true, all she needed was to know her daughters were okay. "My girls are everything to me, so as long as I know I can take care of them, then everything's fine."

"I hope you'll be able to find a job as a teacher though. You'll have more time with your girls that way." Katrina looked down at Eric and rubbed his back gently, watching as the child sucked on his thumb. "I know I spent a lot of years having to work, as head CSI my hours are better so I am able to be with family more than I had been. As a mother, that means everything to me, and I think my children as well."

"Me too," Charles added while kissing his wife on the cheek. Tori's cheeks rose and she leaned back slowly, watching as Megan gagged.

Katrina leaned back slowly and studied Tori in silence. After a minute, her shoulders and chest sank and she drew out a heavy breath. "I think since familial introductions are out of the way, we probably ought to address the elephant in the room here."

"Yeah…" Tori curled her fingers around the bottom of her shirt and bowed her head slightly while biting on her lower lip. This was the part she dreaded, but it was necessary. "I'm licensed only to teach in the state of California, and I know it's a four hour drive, but I _would_ like to have some sort of relationship with you. With your family."

"I'm obviously not going to say no to my sister." Tori smiled hopefully and closed her eyes as Katrina's shoulders rose. "But you know it's been a long time since we talked. I'm not still hung up over the reason, but it's still there. It can't be ignored since it caused so many years between us. Things change, times change, people change…I don't know who you are now, we'd have to start all over."

"I don't want to be strangers, though."

"We're not strangers." Katrina smirked and shook her head. "I wouldn't let a stranger around my family and into my home, now would I?" Tori laughed once and closed her hands further into her palms. "But honestly, Tori. All I'm saying is it's going to take some work. I know you want to be a part of this family, and I want you to be. Both of us have busy lives and it's going to be difficult, but doable."

"I'll do whatever I can. I'm tired, Tri. I'm tired of being the only one my girls have, as well. I know it's probably impossible to visit regularly, with gas and distance being an issue." It wasn't as though either one of them could simply uproot and move to the city, those would be too high and unrealistic expectations. "But holidays, summer…even birthdays."

"They're a start." Katrina's warm smile warmed her and relaxed her nerves for the moment. "I will try as much as I can to be a part of your life, a part of my nieces lives, if you'll do the same."

"Of course." Tori uncurled her hands and met her sister's gaze with a gentle smile. "You know, I tell my girls all the time to be good to one another. That their relationship should be important above all else. I…am sorry we never had much of a relationship back then."

"It's alright, I understand you wanted to be with your friends. I wish you had been a little more receptive of family, but what's past is past. For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I tried a little too hard to be a part of your life back then, and I guess maybe that's why everything went down the drain."

"But-"

"The point is we both made mistakes." Katrina closed her eyes and shrugged once more. Her arms closed further around Eric as the boy scooted downwards some. The toddler's eyes fluttered for the moment and Katrina peered down at him. "Life goes on. We both went our own ways, and now we're at the point we are."

"You probably never thought I'd come crawling to you."

"Tori, I missed you, alright?" Katrina lifted her head back up and her lips fell into a frown. "I was angry when I left, resentful. Many years I didn't bother with you, mom, or dad. I didn't want anything to do with you until I started to have my own family. My career, my family, responsibilities and priorities piled up. To be honest, I never thought I had the time to do something like this, nor did I think you would want to reconnect."

Her stomach dropped and she averted her eyes, ashamed to say she had often felt the same way. "I guess if we'd talked sooner, things would be different now."

"Yes, but would you really change anything if you could? You've got a beautiful family, two young daughters that love their mother very much. I'd say if I were in your shoes, I'd have nothing to regret at all." She started to smile and quickly nodded. "It is good to see you again, Tori. It really is."

"You too, sister." It was great to have her back in her life, to be given this chance to start fresh was something she never thought to be possible. "I guess I never thought you'd be feeling the same way."

"Believe it or not," Megan started, "Mom's pride gets in the way of a lot." Tori laughed as Katrina bowed her head and dropped her shoulders. "I'd say it's good to finally actually _meet _you. Maybe it'll be nice to share some of our lives."

"Definitely. I know it'll be limited because of distance, but I'll do my best."

"But enough of this," Katrina cleared her throat and reached over to pat her husband's shoulder. "Charlie, go grab the album. Tori might like to see some of our old family photos." Tori grinned and leaned forward with eagerness. Charles stood up and Katrina flashed a smirk. "Tori, wait until you hear how Charlie nearly set the yard on fire." The man frowned and Tori's eyebrows rose curiously while Megan and Katrina laughed. "Don't ask him to grill outdoors."

"It wasn't _that _bad," Charles replied with a scoffing laugh.

"Your own father said he was expecting to have to walk in on another crime scene where the chef lit himself on fire." Charles laughed once more and quickly left to retrieve the album. Perhaps from here, things could only get better. Tori hoped for that, anyhow. Time would only tell how well things would go from this point on, but she felt more confident than anxious.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that second portion.


End file.
